recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Authentic Hungarian Goulash
Prep Time: 30 Minutes Cook time: 1 Hour, 30 Minutes Serves: 8 Description This is a traditional Hungarian beef dish served over buttered noodles for a hearty, satisfying meal. The amount of garlic, onions, and especially paprika may seem excessive, but they all melt into an incredibly rich and flavorful pan gravy during the slow cooking process. The sauce is further enriched by the addition of sour cream. You may substitute pork for the beef and/or rice for the noodles, if you please. * Check Out More Hungarian Recipes At: Authentic Hungarian Cookbook Ingredients * 2 to 3 pounds boneless chuck roast, cut into 1-inch chunks * kosher salt and freshly ground black pepper * 2 tablespoons all-purpose flour * 3 tablespoons olive oil, divided use * 4 medium sweet onions, sliced and separated into rings * 8 ounces baby portobello or cremini mushrooms, brushed clean and cut in half * 1 head garlic (about 12 cloves), peeled, large cloves cut in half * ½ cup sweet red wine * 1¾ cups beef broth * 1 (4 ounces) jar diced roasted red peppers * ¼ cup sweet Hungarian paprika The amount of paprika is correct. Please do use it all. If you cannot use the wine, use an equal amount of additional beef broth. The goulash may be refrigerated or frozen, before the addition of the sour cream. Reheat and stir in the sour cream just before serving. * 1 cup (8 ounces) sour cream * 4 cups cooked buttered noodles with chopped parsley Directions # Place beef chunks in a large bowl. Sprinkle liberally with kosher salt and freshly ground pepper. Toss with flour. # Heat a heavy Dutch over over medium high heat and add 1 tablespoon of the olive oil. Swirl to coat the bottom of the pan. Place beef chunks in a single layer and brown on two sides. You will probably need to do this in batches. Do not crowd the meat or it will boil instead of brown. Remove browned beef chunks to a bowl. # Reduce heat to medium-low. To the drippings in the Dutch oven, add the remaining 2 tablespoons of olive oil, sweet onion rings, mushrooms, and garlic. Toss to coat with the olive oil. Cover tightly and sweat the vegetables, stirring occasionally until onions are limp but not browned and mushrooms are releasing their liquid, about 10 minutes. # Add red wine to the vegetables and cook 2 minutes, scraping up browned bits from the bottom. Add beef broth, roasted red peppers, and paprika. Return beef and any accumulated juices to the pan. Stir until well-combined. Cover tightly, reduce heat, and simmer on low heat for 1½ to 2 hours, stirring occasionally, until beef is fork tender. # Remove Dutch oven from heat and wait for boiling to subside. Taste and add additional salt if necessary. Stir in sour cream until completely incorporated into the gravy. # Serve Hungarian goulash over hot buttered noodles with chopped parsley. Note Category:Beef chuck and blade Recipes Category:Cremini mushroom Recipes Category:Egg noodle Recipes Category:Hungarian Meat Dishes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Portobello mushroom Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Sour cream Recipes